


【信彦x光太郎】如何惩罚忘性大的哥哥

by Stringless



Category: Kamen Rider Black
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Since Shadow Moon showed up soooo late I IMAGINED ALL OF THESE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless/pseuds/Stringless
Summary: 因为影月迟迟不现身，而且除了刚逃出来那时候，※光太郎甚至都没有找过信彦※，编织出来的怨念之作。【所以本作信彦和影月的性格表现全是我编的！！！】本来是拿老恶魔人的车片段让彩云小梦续写随便看看，但ai写出来的展开跟光太郎桑太一致了我就忍不住连写带改了这篇文，填充一下tag。【所以本文的走向也是AI写出来的！】以上，请谨慎食用。感谢⸜₍๑•⌔•๑ ₎⸝
Relationships: Akizuki Nobuhiko/Minami Kotaro





	【信彦x光太郎】如何惩罚忘性大的哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 再次提醒：  
> 1.因影月迟迟不出场，本文中对光太郎病态执念和占有欲和会叫对方哥哥的信彦【全是我自己根据可能会有的展开脑补出来的】  
> 2.本文虽然经过大量填充修改，许多部分依然是AI决定的走向，个别短句是AI彩云小梦的原文  
> 3.开头有G向描写，不喜欢请跳过往后看
> 
> 我已经分不清是信彦的怨念还是我的怨念了，总之就是想草长腿光太郎哥哥，虽然好像也没彻底进展到那一步。因为终于要看到信彦出场了，所以在看到出场前先po出来。  
> 虽然混沌邪恶是本铜仁女的错，但我是不会道歉的（基因错乱）

"哈，哈啊……呜呃——！"过于强烈的痛楚反而让他昏昏欲睡，属于人类脆弱的神经不停发出逃避的信号。他勉强抬手，大口喘息着，仅仅是把垂在地上的右手抬到自己胃部高度就仿佛已经耗干了他身上全部力气，勉强将刺穿肝脏的肋骨从侧腹一点一点拔出来。汗水大量从他的额头滑落，他全身像是被海水淋湿一般，流进眼角的汗像是混着细沙粒的风折磨着刺痛的眼睛。咚的一声断骨落在地上，比血液稍粘稠一些内脏汁液自开放性创口喷涌，在地上行成一个小小的暴雨后的水洼。腹压实在太大了。他甚至来不及分开嘴唇，铁锈味的鲜血就从他的鼻口之间爆出，又有几股顺着下颌滑向喉结。所有物种都厌恶自己同族鲜血的味道，浓厚的腥气让他想要干呕。一些内脏碎片和碾磨液粘连在喉头的粘膜上，他只庆幸改造人已经失去了人类那样过度敏感的咽部反射。冷汗砸在瓷砖地面的声音，他口中粗重的喘息声，血液淅淅沥沥淌下和流开的声音，回荡在狭小的空间里。  
又恢复了些许力气，他连着拔掉两截断在他体内钢筋，将染成鲜红的利器丢在一旁。当他还有多余的力气抬起头时，终于意识到自己身处何地——这大概是戈尔戈姆某个废弃的实验场地。  
他旋即低头看了看腹部的贯穿伤，不情愿地意识到，糟糕的事态还是发生了。  
由于改造人的自愈能力以及完全没有被清理干净的巨大创口，他新生的器官和皮肉和墙中间的材料粘连在了一起，而且以他现在的力气，恐怕一时没法从中脱身。他听到有人逼近的声音，他张着干涸的嘴唇想要说什么，却只能够发出微弱的呼吸声，一阵收不住的咳嗽从喉咙中传出，他的肺像快被挤破了一样疼。  
突然，一个黑影出现在他的视线范围内，他屏住了呼吸。因为他知道，这个黑影正是想要注视他死亡的人。那个陌生的假面骑士。  
"你，是，谁？"他艰难地说出这句话，他感觉到面前银色的骑士距离他越来越近。  
对方没有答话，他伸出了一根手指，轻轻碰触了一下他的腹部，一股温热的体液顺着那根手指流入他腹腔之中。  
"啊！"他终于忍不住发出一声惨叫。  
这个人类，在他的伤口处施加了一股奇怪的力量，他的器官竟然不听从自己的控制，从腹腔之中排斥着他留下的液体。那股排斥力让他的身体不断收紧。这个黑影似乎很有耐心的等待着这最后一次的尝试。他的器官排斥对方的血液，而那些血液却将他破碎的内脏汆到一处，慢慢从腹部被钢管贯穿的伤口里淌出来。"啊！"这个黑影再度将自己的手指放在他腹部，一股奇异的力量从腹部的伤口处流出，他的器官再次排斥那些奇异的血液，并一点一点把那些破烂的建筑垃圾往外排除。他终于从那堆建材废料上下来了。光太郎虚弱地咳出更多血，把嘴里的肝脏碎片吐在地上，腹部的伤口发出肉体交磨的黏腻响声，终于开始缓慢愈合。  
这个人类根本不是真正的假面骑士！假面骑士不可能做出这样的事。  
面前这个男人只是想看着假面骑士Black——或者说，黑日的死亡。可是他没有坐等Black的死亡，反而出手把他救了下来。这个人几次在他的战斗里冷眼旁观，在他看过来的时候就消失，到底是在打什么主意？

“你这家伙，到底是谁？”光太郎心下戒备，想要坐起来，但是腹部尚未愈合的伤口再一次裂开，他呻吟一声倒下去，身下的血色在地上蔓延。  
“……”对方并没搭腔，而是把他翻了个面，轻松打开光太郎捂着创口无力的手，指尖恶意碾过那些皮质的、像肌肤一样因重创糜烂的存在，直接探进伤口里，剜了两三指头新鲜血液出来，放在嘴边。那些看起来有些像昆虫下颌和牙的部分张开了，血被口器吸了进去。  
光太郎寒毛直竖。这个人身上有古怪，而且不知为什么，他给自己的感觉非常熟悉，就像自己身体里的那个黑日，在呼唤着对方……  
“你难道就是影月吗？可恶的戈尔戈姆，我就知道他们没有放弃制造创世神的计划……”  
银色面罩看不出表情。  
“影月？不对吧。不是还有另一个名字，你本应更熟悉的、你最熟悉的那个名字，来称呼我，来呼唤我……”  
那双绿色的无机质眼睛像是有魔力，虽然缺乏生机，却像是传说中的妖瞳一样吸引着南光太郎——吸引着Black，让他像是要陷入危险的翠色漩涡之中。

这个声音是……！  
南光太郎头盔下的双眼微微发红，用力摇头“难道你要说你是信彦吗？不可能，我认识的信彦根本不是你这样的……”  
“你还真是不见棺材不掉泪啊。”影月的音色同他脑中的信彦一致，却异常冰冷，像是被完全吞没了身为人类的感情。他一手指着南光太郎的喉咙，另一只手捏紧，光太郎立刻感觉呼吸困难起来。因为不是被提在手里而是自己倒在地上，连想要挥开那夺走氧气的手或是踹对方一脚开始攻击都做不到。因强烈的痛楚和窒息感他的眼前发黑，变身也被迫解除。  
对方看到他露出人类的模样，也松手把光太郎丢到地上，变成了人类。“这样都不肯回想起来么？真是英雄忘性大啊。那么就给你破例看看吧，这幅已经被我舍弃的姿态。”  
南光太郎发黑的视野所捕捉到的，正是自己失踪已久的兄弟信彦，他想要否定也无从否认。  
那个邪恶的假面骑士，另一个创世主的候选人，影月，真实身份竟然是他的兄弟信彦。  
黑日，他竟然想要黑日的死！  
这怎么可能！  
黑日是影月的兄弟，也是他在这个世界上最后的亲人——尽管它们是再一次呈现在南光太郎、秋月信彦两个亲如兄弟的人类身上。他怎么能够故意杀掉虽然立场不同但同样流淌着创世神之血的兄弟！难道因为戈尔戈姆的洗脑，他真的背叛了自己，背叛了全人类吗？  
可恨的戈尔戈姆，杀了他亲生父母，把他的养父从塔顶扔下，把兄弟二人改造得不是人类，如今又把信彦彻底洗脑，不可原谅！绝对不可原谅！  
他咬牙切齿地瞪着这个人，眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，恨不得马上把对方撕扯粉碎，吞食下肚！  
"哼！"那个人类，也就是他的兄弟——名为信彦的男人冷哼一声，“哥哥，拯救世界的英雄当得可还过瘾？满街跑拯救人类的感觉一定很好吧？足以忘记亲兄弟还被留在邪恶组织进行惨无人道的人体试验的痛楚？”  
南光太郎记忆中的信彦，是一个很有气质的年轻男人，脸部轮廓刚毅俊秀，眼睛里总是写满快乐和温柔。可如今经过了惨无人道的人体改造和一轮一轮的洗脑，只剩脑内深处被亲哥哥抛弃的事实以及对自身的悲戚、对世界的憎恨，如今的信彦穿着黑衣黑帽盖住自己发红发皱的皮肤，双眸闪烁着寒光，从前的温柔被抹去，只剩一股冰冷和傲气在其中流转。  
"你……！”南光太郎紧咬牙关，手臂却无力地瘫下。是的，他没法否认，自己忙于拯救人类却忽视了自己亲兄弟的苦难，对于独自处在地狱深处的信彦来说，这无疑是最大的背叛。他恨透了自己的无力，如果逃出组织的时候他有能力反抗戈尔戈姆，站出来保护信彦，他就能够阻止父亲再次被抓走，也许信彦同样会得救，信彦的双亲也许还有机会活命！  
"我怎么？"信彦俯下身子蹲在他面前，看着他的脸，嘴唇微微勾起，"怎么？不敢承认自己的罪孽吗，哥哥？”听到信彦叫他哥哥，南光太郎心里更是抽痛不已。他垂下头不语，尽管伤口仍然没有完全愈合，他以人类形态歪歪斜斜地试图倚坐起来，把体内翻涌的像是要把内脏搅出的痛当做对自己的惩罚。  
“那么，你打算怎么弥补对我造成的损失呢，哥哥？”信彦毫无笑意地抽动嘴角，双手插兜，忽然飞起一脚踢上南光太郎的小腹。变回人间体的南光太郎根本难以抵抗改造人信彦饱含恨意的一脚，只能像是被虐待惨的小狗一样发出一声微弱的哀叫。  
“把像你这样满口礼义廉耻的正义的兄长们，都一并杀了让我取乐如何？”信彦露出残忍的笑容，慢慢起身，眼睛却像看着猎物的蛇一样盯着南光太郎。南光太郎连擦干净嘴角血迹的力气都没有，咳了两声，英俊的脸上写满痛苦，蜷缩在地上扯着信彦的裤脚。  
"你想杀我随便你，可是信彦，至少放过其他无辜的人……"  
"世界？无辜？哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！你错了，哥哥，不正是这个‘无辜’的世界把你从我身边夺走了吗？你拯救了全世界，可到头来连自己的兄弟都无法拯救，你眼睁睁看着他一人滑入黑暗之中，又对他置之不理！难道只当我一个人的英雄，对你来说还不够满足吗？一定要去拯救全人类去填满你那颗徒有其表的空洞的心吗？那么既然如此，我不仅要杀你，我还要喝你的血，我还要啃食你的内脏，骨髓！我要把它们全部溶解在我的肠胃之中，让它们永远消融在我的体内。我要把你那颗琉璃一般美丽又空洞的心全部打碎，用你我两人的爱液黏合填满，让你那包容下全人类的心只能映出我影月的影子！我还要你的灵魂，我要你所有的一切！"  
信彦俯下身去，强硬地抓着南光太郎的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去，痴迷地吮吸着自己哥哥嘴里血液的铁锈腥气。  
南光太郎被自己弟弟这一番突如其来的告白惊得不知所措。他呆呆地愣在原地，只感觉到信彦疯狂而急切的侵占。他的舌尖顶开他的牙齿，强势地攻入到他口中，疯狂而凶猛的索取着他口中每一滴鲜血。  
他的舌头被信彦的缠绕，不停地翻搅着。他被迫接受信彦如此粗暴的对待，唾液不受控制地从嘴角滑落，只感觉自己整个人都快要窒息了。  
他的眼泪从眼眶中涌出来，滴落在唇边。信彦却丝毫不理睬这一切。他的舌头来回挑逗着他的舌头，挑拨着敏感的上颚，搂住光太郎腰的手滑到臀部放肆揉捏，试图用膝盖分开对方的腿。光太郎拼命推着压在自己身上的信彦，氧气已经被深吻掠夺一空，窒息感加深了小腹深处的躁动，双腿被迫张开，半勃起的性器将牛仔裤顶出一个帐篷。  
终于他松开了南光太郎的舌头，满意地看着自己哥哥嘴唇上残留着的属于他的痕迹，因为自己的吻兴奋的下身。他贴近南光太郎的耳朵，对着敏感的耳道故意喷出些暧昧的暖湿气息，“被自己的弟弟告白强吻后勃起了？哥哥，你好变态。如果被那些你救过的小姑娘看到了你这幅丑态……”  
“不，不是这样的！”因信彦的强吻眼睛湿润的南光太郎慌忙想要撑起自己的身体，却因为伤口再次撕裂的疼痛而倒下，“这些不是……你想的那样……”  
信彦低下头，伸手抚摸着南光太郎的脖颈。  
脖子是人体的要害。脖子是人体最脆弱的位置，只需要轻轻一按，他的脖子便会被捏断。他们从前的兄弟情此刻就像南光太郎的喉管一样脆弱得不堪一击，甚至早已荡然无存。经历了那些事，他被信彦如此对待，似乎也是理所当然的。南光太郎看着信彦的动作，眼神变得悲伤无助。  
信彦会错了意。他抬起手，指甲划过南光太郎的颈动脉，看着对方轻蔑一笑，"怎么？现在害怕了？明明你我都不会被如此轻易的杀掉。我告诉你，哥哥，我还远远没有玩够，好在你很耐操。但是现在嘛……"  
说完，信彦转过身去离开，留给南光太郎一句话："等着瞧，我会带领着这个世界上的罪犯来为你流过的每一滴血报仇，哥哥！我要用像你一样道貌岸然的傻瓜的鲜血来祭奠我们的爱情，用你的血肉去喂养我们的爱情！我会让你看到，你我之间的爱究竟有多伟大，然后让你挚爱的那些虚伪的人类在自相残杀中绝望而死。”  
南光太郎感到大事不妙，急忙想挪动已经残破不堪的身躯阻止弟弟，可他现在无法变身，连爬起来都做不到。信彦背对着他打了个响指，无数的藤蔓从他的小腹、四肢发芽生长，把他牢牢地绑在墙上。这些藤蔓好像幻觉一般，没有穿破他的身体伤害他的内脏，但是这些被穿刺、捆绑的痛苦和无力感却非常真实。南光太郎一边嘶哑地对弟弟一遍遍说着“对不起信彦，求你不要……”一边闭上眼睛感受着自己的身体慢慢地蹭动，这些藤蔓究竟是幻觉还是信彦某种特殊的能力？！  
可是他挣扎不得。这些藤蔓像是从他体内发育的一样，在一点点抽干他仅剩的力气。  
南光太郎低低地呜咽着，故意给弟弟听：“信彦，求你了，你想对我做什么都行……我，呜……”他故意垂下头，想把自己的弱势装得更逼真一点。  
信彦果然没有径直离开。他笑了一声，又是一个响指，藤蔓把无力反抗的南光太郎送到他的面前。这些藤蔓还在吸收着南光太郎的生命力慢慢生长着。信彦跨坐在南光太郎身上，把哥哥的白色紧身t恤从牛仔裤里抽出来，带着浓浓的色情暗示意味摩挲着自己哥哥浅麦色的小腹。  
“有没有觉得这里有些灼热感？”见哥哥垂下眼点了点头，信彦心里更加得意，“我让怪人们每次和你战斗的时候都在空气里洒一点孢子，你毫无察觉就被种了满身的寄生植物，因为太细小所以身体检查也检查不会出异样，除非像我这样……”信彦又打了个响指，紧紧裹住南光太郎的枝条生出许多绿叶，南光太郎忍不住痛吟一声。  
“……让它发作的时候。”信彦掀起一个全无人性的微笑，“这些植物的萌发的子房已经慢慢在你体内形成了器官。像女人一样的子宫，你喜欢吗，哥哥？”信彦带着病态的满足感继续一圈圈抚摸着。南光太郎感觉自己下腹真的逐渐发烫。而且，自己的下面居然也在逐渐苏醒过来。  
他不可思议地瞪圆了双眼看着自己的身体，看着那根支起的部分。他知道自己中毒了。信彦给他种下的寄生植物居然让自己的身体产生了如此巨大的反应，自己这是中了什么毒？  
"不，不，不要这样......"南光太郎的脸色已经由苍白变得通红，他颤抖着，试图阻止眼前的恶魔，"不要再碰我的下面......不要！信彦，我知道我对不起你，我不应该放弃寻找你……我没有放弃希望，但是，求你，信彦，不要......我是你哥哥……"  
"哈哈......现在想起来我们是兄弟了？我早就说过，只要有你的地方就会有我的存在，黑日永远伴随着影月，你却一直没有发现自己战斗着的敌人的正体，还好意思自称英雄，还说什么想要连我一起拯救。"信彦冷冷地看着南光太郎，脸上露出一抹邪魅的笑容，他一把扯碎光太郎的T恤，俯下身子伸出舌头玩弄着自己兄弟通红肿起的乳头。  
南光太郎感觉自己浑身的血液都燃烧了起来。  
信彦看着哥哥的反应很满意，他舔了舔嘴唇，把南光太郎的身体压得死死的，然后用膝盖顶开了他的大腿。南光太郎疼得脸色惨白，他想要用尽最后的一丝力气，可他的腿脚不知何时早已失去了力气。  
信彦俯下身子，把自己的嘴唇凑到了南光太郎的耳畔，轻轻吹了一口气，然后用低沉磁性的声音对哥哥说道："哥哥，我想让你明白一件事情：我比你强大，我的力量是你无论怎样努力都无法企及的。你只要乖乖雌伏于我，我会把新生的世界与王后之冕一并献给你的。”  
南光太郎看到了一根藤蔓向自己的胯部游去。他惊恐想要挥开，可是钳制他四肢的藤蔓力气实在太大了。  
信彦看着自己的杰作，心里无比得意，他以享受胜利的姿态骑在了南光太郎的腰上，随着信彦手上的动作，那些枝条自己让开了，献出祭品一样对着未来的王呈出这具身体。他把自己的脸埋进哥哥的胸膛。那是同他一样，属于刚成年的男人的过分瘦削的年轻身体。是他十九年以来熟悉的身体，是他在每天惨无人道的改造中肖想来舒缓身心痛苦的身体。只是当他们都刚被掠去的时候，这片肉色的浅滩还没有微微隆起坚实的两岸，也没有一些这些细小的伤痕。他早晚会在肋骨的每一条隆起，私处周围每一条褶皱沟壑上都签满自己的名字。光太郎感觉信彦的鼻息吹拂在自己胸前的肌肤上，感觉自己全身的汗毛都竖立起来了。他想要逃避信彦的触碰。可是大量失血和兴奋的身体根本就无力抵抗，只能任凭信彦摆布。  
信彦用手托着南光太郎的后脑勺，把自己的脸颊贴了上去。  
南光太郎的鼻间全都是他身上清新的古龙水味，混合着他身上那种属于信彦本人的荷尔蒙味道——就好像什么都没发生过，他们还是在不到十九岁的年纪，在房间里拥抱着彼此，南光太郎感觉一阵眩晕。他想要用手抵御那股气息钻入，却被信彦死死地按在了头顶。  
信彦在南光太郎耳旁呵着热气，说道："哥哥，你不觉得你的味道很香甜，很诱人吗？"  
南光太郎拼命地扭动着头想要躲闪开信彦的侵袭，但是他的挣扎在信彦眼中显得无比可笑，信彦在他脖颈处磨蹭，用舌尖舔舐着那块细腻的肌肤。他猛地想起以前。那时候他还没有跟信彦过地狱般的19岁生日，从前信彦就很黏他。虽然两个人没有血缘关系却如亲兄弟一般，两个人简直像夫妻一样如胶似漆，家里的妹妹杏子想插入他们其中都做不到。信彦以前就会像小狗一样扑到南光太郎的身上，趴在他耳边说哥哥好好闻哦，南光太郎只当是弟弟跟自己撒娇，会忍着痒意笑着揉信彦脑袋。虽然信彦会不悦地说明明我们一样大，不要把我当成小孩子啊，一边却享受着哥哥的亲昵。青春期时候，信彦不会像小时候那么明显，却还是经常夜里抱着枕头溜进他的房间。兄弟俩新换的床不小，但早上醒来，信彦总是挤在自己的身边，甚至把自己当成人形抱枕，蛮横的搂着不撒手。两个人起来后身上都僵硬发疼，然后会笑对方凌乱的头发和身上的睡痕，直到母亲推门催他们两个下楼洗漱。南光太郎第一次自慰都是信彦煽动的，一边说着“好哥们，兄弟之间做这种事很正常”，一边把两个人流着水的性器拢到一处去撸动，用炽热复杂的眼神注视着陷入情欲的哥哥。未经人事的南光太郎只有半睁着眼茫然喘息的力气。两个人射出前，信彦垂着眼向哥哥的嘴唇压去，最后一刻却还是保持着理智，头一侧，把吻落在哥哥耳后。南光太郎就这么呻吟着射在信彦的小腹上，原本搭在信彦肩上的手收紧变成一个不成器的拥抱，整个人沉浸在快感中，完全没有注意到弟弟的亲吻。因为哥哥突如其来的拥抱带来体温的交换以及落在耳边的呻吟，信彦的大脑一瞬间变得空白，他都不知道自己叫得有多大声，射出来的一刻绝顶的快感反复碾压着他的理智，他那时就想把那个永远对他笑着的天真的哥哥身上顺势印上属于自己的痕迹。甚至两个人十八岁的时候他还要求和哥哥一起淋浴，借着比肌肉和捡肥皂的一戳就破烂借口跟哥哥身体交织，迟钝的哥哥都没觉查出不对，而只是当成兄弟之间的普通情义。这样对自己身体毫无察觉的钝感总是给沉浸在背德痛苦中的信彦一丝飘渺的希望，也许哥哥也同样扭曲地爱着我，只是本人一直没有察觉。信彦带着这些飘渺的希望一次次悄悄试探着哥哥的底线。  
一边啃着哥哥滚烫的皮肤一边沿着哥哥紧实腰线划到生着淡淡体毛的倒三角区的信彦感觉有什么打湿了自己的手臂。他抬头看去，哥哥写满情欲又噙着眼泪的脸猛地撞进他的心房。  
南光太郎的声音低沉又疲惫，带着浓重的鼻音，“信彦，原来你一直都对我……对不起，是哥哥太迟钝所以一直没有发现……”  
"你不需要道歉。"  
信彦咬着牙，把自己的头深深埋进哥哥的怀里，"我们都需要这样才能活下去。"  
信彦忽然变成了影月的形态，他张开口器，用锋利的牙撕裂着哥哥的肌肤，吸吮着他的肌肉，用影月怪物一般嘶哑走音的声线，像恶魔一般地蛊惑着，“我们都已经回不到过去了。在这地狱一样的世界里堕落吧，来呀，变成黑日，在我面前变回你真正的样子，不必有任何顾忌，我们再像以前那样快乐地、亲昵地相处，仿佛整个世界只有我们两个人……”  
南光太郎发现，不知什么时候，限制自己身体的藤蔓消失了。他终于有维持最基本的变身的力量了。  
“……变身！”强大的力量弹开了信彦，南光太郎没有露出黑日的原本样貌，而是变成了假面骑士Black。  
信彦没料到南光太郎竟然会变身。他瞪圆了双目，难以置信地看着哥哥。

他的哥哥，再一次为了一文不值的破烂世界背叛了他。这个不需要也不接纳真正的他们的世界——无论是兄弟乱伦的感情，亦或是蝗虫改造人，而这个傻到令人想杀掉他、吞下他的哥哥，假面骑士Black，这个世界需要却不值得的英雄，哪怕被人当成是傻瓜、怪物、恶魔，也要咬牙守护。  
信彦因愤怒眼前涨成赤红色。信彦和南光太郎站在一起，Black锃亮的红目倒映着影月银色的身影，而影月那潭幽绿色也映着他的。  
两个人一个是为人类奋战的怪物，一个是邪恶的创世主。  
黑色的天使，以及银白的恶魔。一对从远古时期命运就纠缠在一起的兄弟。  
南光太郎看着信彦，信彦也看着南光太郎。  
信彦的瞳孔中充斥着愤怒的火焰，他的身体剧烈颤抖着，两个人立刻缠斗起来。  
“是不是只有我真的亲自踩碎这个世界的那天，你才肯放弃那虚假的希望，乖乖回到我的身边？”  
Black的骑士拳重重打在影月的脸上，“该放弃不切实际的幻想清醒过来的是你，信彦！！不要再自欺欺人了，即使我跟你同归于尽，或者为了阻止你而死，也不会把身后的世界拱手相让的。难道你不觉得让影世界代替现在的世界，让我们的妹妹，朋友，亲人，世上所有美丽的东西全部死去，实在是充满了悲伤吗？我们本不必走到今天这步的，信彦！”  
“你以为我在意那个白痴组织的理想么？”影月忽然闪现到Black的身后，握住了他的右腕，另一手卡住哥哥的脖子，“你以为我在意这个早该毁灭的世界么？只要我能拥有你，无论什么黑暗的王者这个理想有多扯，我都会去实践它。”  
"你疯了"，南光太郎一边试着挣脱钳制一边断断续续地说，“你就这么想得到我吗？！"  
"没错！！"  
影月忽然松开了哥哥的喉咙，一掌击在他的胸口，把他狠狠拍在墙上。  
墙壁上留下了一条凹槽。  
"信彦……”Black低着头。影月快走几步上前，对方突如其来的发言却让他一顿。“如果不是现在这样，也许我真的会答应你。”  
"你这话什么意思？"  
"因为你现在还有一丝理智。如果这样继续下去，一切，还有我们，就真的无法挽回了。即使如此你也一定要这样得到我吗？"南光太郎谈论自己的语气就像谈论一个物品，听得信彦胸口隐隐作痛。信彦把手往旁边一挥，"那是我们的理智。我们现在都是影世界创世主的候选人，你不是看到我的真面目后也放不下那可笑的兄弟之情吗？是啊，我也想拥有你！"  
南光太郎的眼中闪过一丝痛楚，但是黑日战士般的坚毅面庞并不会因此波动一毫，没有做声，随后又说，"那你就放下心中对世界的仇恨，好吗？我想让你变回一个真正的人，我会在你身边帮你，无论需要多久。虽然依然回不到当初，但信彦，你依然有机会……”  
"不！"信彦大吼一声打断南光太郎的话，然后又恢复了冷漠的状态，"我的理智告诉我，不应该继续沉醉于黑日和你的关系中不能自拔。你描绘的一厢情愿的愿景已经不可能了。家人不会接受这样的我们……可是我却舍不得你，我舍不得你这个兄长。何况我想得到的不只是你，而是你的爱。”信彦的表情再次从朦胧、茫然走向疯狂，“如果你把我放在世界之后，那么果然只有毁掉这个世界，你才能开始爱我，哥哥……”  
"够了！不要再说了！！我们根本不适合做情人！！"南光太郎的情绪已经濒临崩溃，"我是你的哥哥，是黑日，但更是假面骑士Black。从实验室醒来，逃出的那天，我就发誓要为你、为父亲、为千千万万和我们一样可能手足相残的兄弟消灭戈尔戈姆，守护世界。我没有办法爱你。我也不配做你新世界的王后。"  
"为什么不配？！！"信彦的眼睛变得血红，双目中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，"难道你要等到世界毁灭后，你才知道我说的是对的吗？！你知道当你的肉体被世界的力量摧毁，只剩下灵魂的时候，是怎样的恐惧与绝望吗？！！"  
"闭嘴！！不要再胡言乱语了！！我是你的哥哥啊！！我是你的哥哥！！"南光太郎的情绪已经接近奔溃，信彦也不甘示弱，两个人互相咆哮着，拳脚相交，似乎这是兄弟二人在这种悲哀的境地下能拥有的唯一的亲昵。  
"我的哥哥，我不会让你牺牲，我也不会让你死。我要你活着，永远地活着。活在我为你我二人构建的新世界里。"  
信彦突然冲上前去抱住了南光太郎，把他压在墙上，"不，我们要一起离开。我们要一起离开这个让我们感到痛苦和绝望的世界。"  
"你疯了！"  
"我没有疯！"信彦的眼睛红得吓人，"我知道这是一个错误的决定，但我不能容忍你这么做！"信彦一把揪住南光太郎的领口，"我不会放开你的，我不允许任何人把你从我的身边夺走。"  
"对不起，信彦，可是我不能让你继续执迷不悟。Rider Punch！"腰间的帝王石闪着红光，南光太郎一拳击向信彦的脸颊。  
“就这种程度，难道你忘了我是跟你力量相匹敌的影月了吗？”信彦怒极反笑接住他的拳头，却也因这股巨大的冲力后退了一步。


End file.
